


Sharing Between Brothers

by JsPrincess



Series: Closer than Brothers [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: After Prom, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough prom night, Jax and Tara decide to make Opie feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Between Brothers

Tara wanted it and Gemma pushed him to do it too, so here he was. Jax Teller was renting a tux for prom. As he stood, getting measured, Jax wondered if he could get away with wearing his kutte over the jacket. He knew Tara wouldn't like it, but he figured he was taking her to the dance, she could damn well deal with it. 

When he was measured he paid the clerk and took the bag that held his tux, a white shirt and suspenders. Fucking suspenders. He supposed he'd have to wear them, since he'd waited until the last minute to get the tux and they had to give him one a size too big.

Jax stopped by TM and picked up the corsage that Gemma had bought for Tara, and headed over to the clubhouse to change. He'd been keeping most of his things at the clubhouse since Gemma and Clay had married. Nothing like feeling like a third wheel in your own home. He shook off his thoughts and stripped out of his sneakers, jeans and shirt then headed for the bathroom down the hall. 

Just as Jax reached for the door knob to enter the bathroom, he heard a wolf whistle from down the hall. When he looked, he saw Opie coming down the hallway toward his own room, with a similar bag. "Hey there stud," Opie teased.

"Ah fuck off," Jax said with a laugh. "I see Donna roped you into the prom too."

"Yeah," Opie answered with a shake of his head, "I've been promised a 'reward' later."

"Man brother, she still keeping you celibate huh," Jax said, feeling sorry for his friend. "Good luck with that."

"I'm probably gonna need it" the bigger teen said. "Go get your shower so i can get one next."

Jax couldn't help but feel sorry for Opie. Jax and Tara had been together for just over a year and had been fucking for just about the same length of time. Opie and Donna had been together for nine months and she just keep teasing him with offers for blow jobs, and never giving one. She always had an excuse to get out of it, and Opie always let her, because he loves her. 

As Jax stepped into the shower he laughed at his own thought, "If that frigid woman doesn't give him head tonight, I'll do it myself."

Jax finished his shower quickly, wrapped a towel around hs waist and headed back to his room. He knocked on Opie's door and shouted ,"Go wash your dick, or she'll never suck it," before stepping in his room and locking the door.

Clean boxers, the black socks from the bottom of the drawer, a white shirt, and his tux pants were what Jax had managed to get into before Gemma started banging on the door.

"Ma! Lay off the door. What do you want?"

Gemma saw his kutte laying on the bed next to his tux jacket and managed to convince him to wear it under the jacket, instead of over, so he wouldn't embarrass Tara. She tried to start fussing over him, but he shoved her out the door and locked it back so he could finish getting ready.

He threw on the rest of his clothes, kutte included, grabbed the corsage, and stepped out into the hallway just before Opie stepped out of his room. 

The brothers walked outside together, the only difference in their outfit was the color of their ties. Jax wore a black bow tie to match Tara's dress and Opie's was blue to match Donna's. They both wear their kutte under their tux jacket. 

When they reached the parking lot, Jax threw a leg over his bike, and watched as Opie opened the door to a shiny Camaro. "Fancy car," he commented. 

"Donna wouldnt ride the bike, her dress is too fluffy, so dad rented me a car. A Camaro costs the same to rent as a Pinto, so I figured, why not."

Jax nodded, Opie's had a point. "See you there brother," and he took off toward Tara's house on his bike. 

The drive wasn't too long, but the air was warm and it made for a nice ride to clear his mind. He pulled up in front of the house that Tara shared with her alcoholic father and could hear the TV blasting, from the street. 

Jax walked up to the door and knocked loudly. The TV went silent and moments later Tara opened the door and smiled at him, "Dad's already passed out for the day," she explained. 

"Well then I suppose you're all mine," Jax said with a grin, reaching out and grabbing Tara's arm to slip the corsage on her wrist. 

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tara said, rushing back into the house. 

She came back with a single carnation and pinned it on Jax. "Nothing too frilly for my prince Charming," she joked. 

Jax laughed and put his arm around Tara as they walked back to his bike. Tara grabbed the skirt of her slinky black dress, pulled it up around her thighs, giving Jax a glorious view as she threw her leg over the bike and settled her skirt in front of her. 

Once settled on the bike with Tara firmly at his back, Jax took off down the road, smirking at the looks Tara was getting.

"They're all jealous of you," Jax called back to her, "They can't decide if they want to be you, or fuck you."

Tara grinned back and Jax and rested her chin on his shoulder. 

They pulled up to the Charming High School gym and got off the bike. Tara straightened her dress and Jax's bowtie, and they headed toward the line for pictures.

Once they had their picture taken in front of the cheesy prom background, they made their way inside to look for Opie and Donna. 

They found their friends and sat with them at a table in the middle of the room. The music that was playing was enough to give the boys, and Tara, headaches, though Donna seemed to be enjoying it. 

A slow song started and Jax stood. Holding his hand out to Tara, he said "A dance, my lady?"

Tara laughed and took his hand. They walked to the dance floor and Tara was surprised at Jax's skills. "Where did the biker prince learn to dance like that," she asked as the song ended. 

"Some secrets are better left as secrets," he answered as they headed back to the table. Opie and Donna were still on the dance floor. 

Tara wandered out loud if Donna was ever going to stop teasing Opie. "If she doesn't want to have sex yet, why not just say it instead of teasing the poor guy and then letting him down. It's kind of bitchy," she said.

Jax laughed and agreed. The song had ended again and Opie headed back for the table with Donna behind him. 

"We've been here for forty-five minutes and this coat is making me sweat," Opie complained a little while later. "Can we go yet?"

"Yes," Jax and Tara said at the same time that Donna said "No."

Jax and Tara rose from the table together, and Donna said "One more dance!" 

Opie took Donna's hand and led her back to the dance floor, shooting Jax an annoyed look as Tara led Jax to the door. 

"I want a tattoo," Tara announced, as they headed for Jax's bike. 

"You sure about that," Jax asked.

"Hell yes," Tara answered with enthusiasm. 

"Alright," Jax got on the bike and waited for Tara to get settled behind him. "We got a guy back at the clubhouse that does all our work, and the old ladies' work. You wanna go see if he's sober tonight?" 

"Does that mean I get an old lady tattoo," Tara asked, her arms wrapped tightly around Jax. 

Jax turned in his seat and look her in the eye, "Do you want an old lady tattoo?" 

"I'm yours, aren't I?" 

"Lets go then," Jax said, revving his Harley and heading for the clubhouse. 

They arrived at the clubhouse and Jax still had a smile on his face as they got off the bike. He took Tara by the hips and pulled her close to him. Looking at her face to face again, he asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?" 

"Absolutely," Tara confirmed, leaning in for a kiss.

Jax returned the kiss, slipping his tongue between Tara's lips and deepening the kiss, until they heard "Aye, don't you have a room you can take that to," from across the parking lot, where Chibs was heading for the clubhouse door. 

"Chibs! Just the man I was hoping to find," Jax called back. 

"What can I do for ya, Jackie boy." 

Jax walked toward Chibs with his arm around Tara's shoulders. "Tara wants her old lady tattoo." 

"That so?" Chibs asked, raising his brow. "And what does Clay think of that?" 

"Clay can go fuck himself for all I care," Jax answered. 

Chibs laughed, "Let's get it goin then. Give me fifteen minutes to set everything up." 

The three of the headed inside and then split up. Jax and Tara went to the bar while Chibs went to set up his tattoo equipment. 

A few shots of whiskey, and the removal of Jax’s jacket and tie later, Tara and Jax were sporting a good buzz and Chibs was set up and ready to start tattooing in the room off to the side of the bar. 

"Where do ya want it?" Chibs asked.

"Lower back," Tara suggested. 

"And how am I going to do that with your fancy dress on?" Chibs asked with a laugh. 

Tara slipped her arms out of the skinny straps of her dress and let it fall to the floor, leaving her standing beside Chibs' tattoo chair in her black strapless bra, matching panties, and black heels. 

Chibs cleared his throat. "Alright then, have a seat Miss Knowles. Lower back you say?" 

Tara threw her leg over the chair and sat down, her back to Chibs. Jax brought the whiskey bottle and handed it to Tara. 

Chibs grabbed his tattoo gun and dipped it in the black ink. He looked at Tara sitting in front of him, then back up to Jax and shook his head. 

Tara took the shot and passed the glass back to Jax and settled in. She moaned a little when the first pass of the needle touched her skin. 

"This could get addicting," she said as she laid her head on the back of the chair. She held Jax's hand and squeezed it from time to time when the needle would pass over a tender spot. 

Jax watched as Chibs tattooed the crow, a symbol that most of SAMCRO's ladies had somewhere on their body, on Tara's lower back. The hum of the tattoo needle as the black ink penetrated Tara's skin almost had Jax lulled into a daze, when Chibs sat back and said "What do you think, Jackie?" 

"I think that is sexy as hell," Jax said, a slow smirk spreading across his face. "Babe, go look at it before Chibs tapes it up." 

Tara walked across the room, Jax and Chibs watching every sway of her hips, and turned her back to the large mirror on the wall. A smile crept across her face as she studied the tattoo. "I love it!"she exclaimed. 

Jax clapped Chibs on the back, "Thanks brother." 

"Aye," Chibs said. "You kids get out of here." 

Jax leaned down, picked Tara's dress up off the floor and stood up. Tara walked back toward him, stopping briefly for Chibs to cover her new ink, before walking right past Jax. He watched as she walked straight out the door and back into the bar. 

Jax followed her out of Chibs' room and watched as she grabbed another bottle of Jack from behind the bar and headed down the hallway toward Jax's room. He quickly followed her and caught up just as she turned the corner into his room. 

After pushing the door closed, Jax pushed Tara against the wall and kissed her hard. Tara wasn't one to be pushed around, inside or outside of the bedroom, so she pushed Jax back, advancing until he bumped into the bed and sat down, pulling her with him.

"You are so sexy babe," Jax commented as he captured Tara's lips with his own. 

Tara ground her hips against Jax's growing erection, and he was burying his face in her breasts when the door banged open and Opie barged in. When the big man noticed what was going on he started to back out of the room but he had already been by Tara who beckoned him back into the room. 

With a quick look at Jax, who just gave her a quirky smile and a half nod, Tara rose from Jax's lap and walked to Opie. Pushing him down in a nearby chair and sitting in his lap, Tara wrapped her arms around Opie’s neck and asked, “What happened?”

“Donna broke it off,” he said gruffly, ignoring Tara’s half naked form and continuing to speak. “She said she’s not ‘getting intimate’ with me, until I leave the club, and I told her I wasn’t leaving the club because the club is my family.” 

Tara glanced back at her boyfriend and found him staring at her hungrily. Her eyebrows rose and Jax nodded for her to continue with whatever she was planning on. 

She leaned in and kissed Opie. “Can we make you feel better,” she asked the confused, and slightly drunk, Opie. 

“Jax,” Opie said, unsteadily. “What’s going on?”

“Let us take care of you Opie,” Jax answered, rising from his spot on the bed and moving toward the chair that held Opie and Tara.

Before Opie had arrived in the room, he had removed his jacket and tie, and unbuttoned his vest and button down shirt.

Tara stood and took both Jax and Opie’s kuttes and put them over the back of the chair. Opie stood and removed his shirts as Jax did the same. 

Tara smiled as she watched them. "Opie, go sit on the bed," she suggested, and then watched as Opie did. 

She pulled Jax toward her and gave him a long, burning kiss. "Come with me," she said.

Tara swung her hips a little, still graceful on her heels jn spite of the whiskey, as she walked toward Opie. Jax grunted behind her and she couldn't help but grin. Opie watched her with a hungry, but unsure look in his eyes. 

Opie watched as Tara dropped to her knees beside the bed and reached for his zipper. Jax caressed her head and looked up at his friend's face. 

Jax was surprised to find his friend watching his own face instead of Tara. The blond was transfixed, staring into the eyes of his best friend, the emotions rolling through the dark eyes. 

Opie's eyes rolled back and his lips parted in a shocked gasp when Tara wrapped her lips around his cock. Jax couldn't help but lean in and kiss Opie. The bigger man responded and had soon slipped his tongue into Jax's mouth and was mapping the smaller man's mouth. 

Jax pulled back from the kiss and nudged Tara, who stood and spread her legs, planting her heels in the carpet and giving Jax a gorgeous view of her ass; her mouth never leaving Opie's cock. 

Jax kicked off his shoes and unfastened his pants, dropping them, and his underwear, to the floor and kicking them to the side. He wasted no time slipping on a condom from the table by the bed, pulling Tara's panties to the side and slipping into her wet heat in one swift stroke. 

Tara moaned around Opie's cock, causing the big man's head to fall back in his own silent bliss. 

As Jax began to thrust, he watched his best friend’s face, and couldn’t help but lean forward and pull Opie into a heated kiss, which the big man returned with fire in his eyes. 

When Tara looked up and saw the two men kissing, she pushed back and ground her hips against Jax, who took that as a reminder and began to slam into her again. Opie watched as Jax pounded into her, while Tara was working his cock, and before he knew it he, shouted, “Tara!” and came down her throat. 

Tara took everything Opie gave her, and then put all her attention on Jax, who was in the process of picking her up and putting her on her back on the bed. “Kiss her, Ope,” Jax said, as he settled Tara on her back and began thrusting back into her.

Opie leaned down and kissed Tara. Hesitantly, he placed a large hand on her lace covered breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Harder,” Tara gasped as Opie pulled back for air. “Oh god, harder!”

Jax grabbed Tara’s hips and pounded into her, nearing his own climax, while Opie nipped down the side of Tara’s neck, pulled her bra aside and took a nipple into his mouth.

Tara bucked against Jax and he tightened his grip on her hips, holding her still and keeping control of his thrusts. Opie slid his hand down her body and found her engorged clit, pressing her fingers against it and rubbing roughly, his hand brushing across Jax’s stomach as the blond continued his frenzied thrusts. 

Moments later, Tara came undone and screamed her release for anyone to hear. Opie laid back on the bed and covered his face with his hands as Jax disposed of the condom and put his boxer-briefs back on. 

“Don’t make it too complicated Ope,” Jax said as he stretched out on the bed beside Tara and pulled her into his arms. 

Opie snorted, his face still covering his hands. 

“Why don’t we turn the right way on this bed before my legs go numb,” Tara suggested. 

Opie moved to stand up, but Jax stopped him. “The lady said turn, not leave. Just nudge over by the wall. You can stick around in the afterglow too,” the blonde said with a smirk. 

The three of them wiggled around until they were all stretched out on the bed, Tara between the guys, and Opie a few inches away, until Tara grabbed him and yanked him toward her, surprising the big man. 

“After what we just did, I think it’s ok if we cuddle,” Tara said with a yawn, causing Jax to laugh as he buried his face in her hair and began to follow Tara into a deep sleep. 

Opie lie awake for a while, staring at the wall with Tara’s arm wrapped around his torso. FInally he gave up, and scooted against Tara. Jax’s hand slipping over his hip, and dozed off to sleep.


End file.
